Work with the Two Dads
by Rhith
Summary: When the babysitter takes the day off. Tony and Tim are left to bring their son to work with them. McNozzo Slash. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Work with the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), Tibbs

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

* * *

><p><strong>Work with the Two Dads<strong>

Tony and Tim were in heir bedroom, quickly getting dressed. Tim put his shirt on, "Where is the baby sitter? She is normally here by now..."

Tony was pulling his pants up but stopped, "Oh...oh no..."

Tim looked at him, "What?"

Tony buttoned his pants, "Uh Allison...took the day off."

"And when were you going tell me?" Tim yelled as he quickly finished getting dressed.

"It slipped my mind..." Tony said as he rushed out of the bedroom, "McGee! Where you going?" He rushed out of the bedroom and to the spare room which was Anthony's room. Anthony was Tony and Tim's son. He was four years old. Through artificial insemination and help of Tim's sister, they were able to have a son. Tony stood in the doorway fixing his tie as he watched Tim wake Anthony up, "What are we going to do?"

"We take him with us..." Tim explained as he got Anthony's clothes out for him, "And have someone pick him up..."

"Think Gibbs will go for that?"

Tim looked at him, "We have no choice..."

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and Tony checked to see if anyone was near their desks. It was clear. He motioned to Tim telling him it was clear. Tim led little Anthony to his desk, "Do we hide him?"<p>

"I don't know." Tony whispered as he set down a backpack they brought filled with toys and snacks for Anthony, "I don't think we could get away with this…Gibbs is going to kill us."

Anthony opened his backpack and took out his favorite blankie; he looked up at his fathers, "Daddy!"

They both looked down. Tim picked him up, "What's wrong, Anthony?"

"I'm hungry." He set his head on Tim's shoulder and clenched his blankie.

"We didn't give him breakfast." Tim said in sudden urgency.

Tony grinned, "No worries." He went into his pack and took out a baggy of cereal, "I'm sure I can find some milk somewhere…"

"Wait…" Tim said as he set Anthony down on his chair, handing him the baggy of cereal, "Remember bag is bad. Cereal good."

Anthony nodded and started grabbing some cereal and eating it. Tim looked to see the elevator opening, he tensed up. It was only Ziva, she stared at them curiously as she went to her desk, "Why do you glare at me?"

"I'm not glaring." Tim said, "I was staring…"

Ziva set her stuff down and went to sit but stopped when she noticed the small boy behind Tim's desk, "Is that Anthony?"

Anthony was chewing on his cereal as he smiled at her, "Hello Lady!"

Ziva smiled. Tim wiped Anthony's hands, "That's Ziva…"

"Z…Ziva?" Anthony asked as Ziva nodded at him, "Hi Ziva!"

Ziva watched Anthony stick his hand into the bag again, "He has really grown…how old is he?"

"Four." Tony told her, smiling at the fact that Ziva was taking interest in his son. After finding out that he and Tim were together she became distant, almost angry at them both. Tony had a feeling he knew why but knew better then to ask her about it.

Ziva went back to her desk. Tony sat at his leaning back in his chair watching Tim clean up the mess Anthony was accidently making. Tony watched as Gibbs came out of the elevator, "McGee." He whispered loudly, "Gibbs is here."

Tim turned around to find Gibbs walking to his desk, "Hey Boss."

Gibbs sat down at his desk, "Good morning." He took a drink of his coffee as he wondered why Tim was standing. His eyes wandered to behind his desk, he saw nothing. He shrugged it off and set his cup down. He turned to his monitor, squinting as he tried to open his email.

"Papa!"

Gibbs looked up at his team.

"Papa!"

Gibbs turned in his chair to find Anthony standing there, smiling brightly at him, "Hello, junior." He patted Anthony on the head, smiling a bit before he looked over at the fathers, "Why is he here?"

Tim rubbed the back of his head as if Gibbs already had head slapped him, "Well Boss…"

"The babysitter had the day off. I forgot to tell McGee about it so he didn't know we had to find someone else…" Tony told him as he walked over to Gibbs' desk, picking Anthony up, "We'll call someone to come get him…"

"Let him stay for the day." Gibbs said as his cell phone went off. He opened it up, "Gibbs."

Tony sat Anthony down on his desk, "You'll be a good boy, right?"

Anthony nodded as he grabbed Tony's suit pocket and tugged on it. Gibbs stood up, "Gear up." He went over to Tony and Anthony, "He can come, but has to stay back."

Tony nodded as Gibbs and Ziva were already leaving, Tony picked up his son, "Could you grab my things, babe?"

Tim grinned, "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>At the crime scene, Tim sat his son down on the hood of the car, "Now be good and stay here, alright?"<p>

Anthony nodded, "Where you going?"

"Where _are_ you going?" Tim corrected.

Anthony blinked, "Where a…are you going?"

Tim patted him on the head, "I need to go work…so stay here, alright?" He handed him his phone, "Take some pictures for daddy."

Anthony took the phone and navigated his way to the camera option easily. Tim grinned at how fast his son had learned about phones and computers only the age of 4. He made his way over to Ducky who was going over the body.

"Timothy, is that your boy I saw?" Ducky asked as he stuck the liver probe into the dead marine.

"Yes Ducky." Tim said as he took a picture of the body, "Babysitter requested the day off. Tony forgot to tell me…"

"Ah, one's mind slipping…" Ducky said as he checked the temp, "Our marine has been dead for at least twelve hours."

Tony walked by, "Where's Anthony?"

"On the hood of the car, why?" Tim asked as he turned to make sure his son was still there. He was.

Tony grinned, "Just making sure. Don't worry." He patted Tim on the back before heading over to the car.

Anthony was taking pictures of the sky as his father came over, "Hey sport. Whatcha taking pictures of?"

"Daddy!" Anthony cheered as he snapped a picture of his father.

Tony took the phone away and checked out all the images, he glanced back to see Ducky putting the body into a body bag. He looked back at his son who was looking in the opposite direction, "When we get back to headquarters…you'll get to see Aunt Abby."

"Yay!" Anthony cheered as he kept his hands up, "Up!"

"Up, what?" Tony asked as he put Tim's phone in his pocket.

"Up, please." Anthony said with a smile.

Tony picked him up, "Let's go see what daddy is doing."

Ducky rolled the gurney into his van; he closed the doors and smile, "Little Anthony." He turned and shook the young boy's hand, "Are you helping your fathers out today?"

Anthony nodded a bit unsure who he was speaking with. Tony laughed, "Anthony this is Ducky, remember?"

Anthony stared at him curiously, "Ducky?"

"Yes, that is my name. It's funny isn't it?" Ducky said as he patted Anthony on the head, "Me and Mr. Palmer should be going. Have little Anthony come see autopsy when you can. Without the guest, of course."

"Sure, he'll love it down there." Tony said as he walked away over to Tim who was bagging up the marine's phone, "So the verdict?"

Tim looked up, "One shot kill. Probably assassinated..." He stood up and stuffed the evidence bag in his pocket, "How are you doing, Anthony?"

Anthony snuggled up against Tony and rubbed his eye, "Tired."

"Get him in the car and I'll ask Gibbs if there is anything else we need to do." Tim said as he left.

* * *

><p>"You know Tony, if I knew little Tony was coming I would have brought him some toys or even cookies. This is such short notice." Abby said as she paced her lab, "Where is he anyways?"<p>

"He's upstairs with McGee." Tony handed her the bag of the marine's cell phone and the bullet Ducky extracted, "It was short notice for us too. Here is the bullet and cell phone, Gibbs needs these processed."

"You'll bring him down here right? I have a right to see him…I am Aunt Abby to him." Abby said snatching the bags from him, "Right?"

"After you process these…Gibbs wanted you to be distraction free." Tony explained, "After you get the results I will make sure Anthony comes with."

Abby gave Tony a short hug before she started her work. Tony went into the elevator and pressed a button. He sighed as the doors closed. He seemed to be running around since he got into work. Making sure Anthony wasn't wandering off, Tim wasn't being a paranoid parent, and Gibbs wasn't getting angry. The doors opened and Gibbs stood there, "Oh hey boss, I dropped off the evidence with Abby."

Gibbs got in and pressed the button for autopsy, "Good."

Tony stood there and swallowed hard, "Look, about Anthony…"

"I said he could stay for today." Gibbs said plainly.

"I know." He said softly, "I hope you're not mad about it though…"

"I would just like some forewarning next time." Gibbs said as the doors opened.

"Of course, boss." He followed him into autopsy.

Tim typed on his computer going over the calls logs to and from their dead marine. Ziva was on her phone, talking with the marine's commanding officer. Anthony was on the floor playing with Legos.

Ziva hung up the phone, "Apparently our marine was discharged a month ago."

"Really?" Tim looked up from his monitor, "from his phone calls he had been calling one of his fellow officers often. Officer Marie Gross."

"Lover?" Ziva went over to the big monitors as Tim pulled up her picture.

"Not sure…no records of a girlfriend." Tim said as he picked up his phone, "I'll check up on Abby."

Ziva knelt down, "What are you building?"

"Plane!" Anthony told her as he lifted it up to make it fly.

Gibbs and Tony returned. Gibbs stopped at Tim's desk but his eyes were on Anthony, "What do you got?"

Ziva stood up to tell him what she found, "Officer John Tutor was discharge just last month…his commanding officer gave me no reason as to why."

"Tutor has been calling fellow Officer Marie Gross at least twice a day." Tim chimed in as he hung up the phone, "Abby says the prints on the phone are only Tutor's."

Anthony stood up while everyone went over notes. He went over to Gibb's and tugged on his pant's leg. Gibbs looked down, "Yes, junior?"

He handed Gibbs his Lego plane. Gibbs took it and checked it out, "Nicely done."

Anthony clapped and walked away leaving his plane to Gibbs. Tony explained to the other two how the marine died. Gibbs set the plane down on his desk and cleared his throat, "DiNozzo, McGee, go to Tutor's place. Ziva question Gross."

Tim stood up and looked at Anthony who was digging around in his backpack, "And Anthony?"

"I'll watch him. Go." Gibbs said as he sat behind his desk.

Tim looked at Tony, concerned. Tony shrugged and they hurried to the elevator. Once the coast was cleared Gibbs checked the time and got up from his desk, "Junior, clean up. It's lunch time."

Anthony put his toys away. Gibbs went into his desk drawer and grabbed a NCIS hat, "Come here."

Anthony went over to him, skipping a bit. He smiled at Gibbs as the older man put the hat on him, "You need one of these. Let's gets some food."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Work with the Two Dads

**Rating**: PG

**Contains**: Fluff, Humor, Cuteness

**Pairings**: McNozzo (Mainly), Tibbs

**Copyright**: All characters belong to CBS

* * *

><p><strong>Work with the Two Dads<strong>

Gibbs sat at the table in the break room. He had taken Anthony to a nearby grocery store to get themselves some sandwiches. Anthony sat in the chair opposite of him, eating his sandwich as he swung his feet back and forth. He smiled at Gibbs as he ate.

Gibbs grinned as he looked down at his half eaten sandwich, "You're a smart kid, junior."

Anthony laughed as he finished up his sandwich. He took the napkin Gibbs handed him and cleaned his hands and face. Gibbs helped him and handed Anthony a dollar, "Help yourself."

Anthony took it, "Thank you, papa." He slid off his chair and went over to the vending machine. He stared at it. Gibbs finished his sandwich as he watched him. Anthony stood on his toes trying to put the dollar in the machine. Gibbs got up and picked him up from behind, "What do you want, junior?"

Anthony looked at him, "Nutbutt! Please."

Gibbs stared at him; he looked at the vending machine and saw what the boy meant, "Nutterbutters?"

Anthony shook his head. Gibbs grinned and pressed the buttons, setting Anthony down so he could grab it.

"Gibbs." A voice said.

Gibbs turned around to see Ziva, "What do you find out from Gross?"

"That she and Tutor were dating." Ziva explained as she walked over to the two of them, "She saw him few nights back but that was it…she told me that he had been acting strange. Apparently he was emailing someone…"

"If there is a laptop at his house I am sure McGee will grab it." Gibbs said as he cleared the trash he and Anthony left, "I'm going to check in with Abby, call those two and ask what they found."

Ziva nodded and left. Gibbs told Anthony to follow him as they went to the elevator. Gibbs knelt down and whispered something to Anthony before the doors opened. He nodded to Anthony, who walked into the room, "What do you have, Abbs?"

Abby stopped what she was doing, "Geez Gibbs, you are sounding rather young."

Anthony giggled. Abby turned around and ran over to him, "Little Tony!" She hugged him, "How are you doing?"

"Good!" Anthony told her as they went to her desk; she put him up on her chair.

Abby typed onto the computer, and explained to Gibbs what she had found. Anthony sat there eating his Nutterbutters watching Abby explained everything. He was very curious as to why Abby was using her hands a lot and pacing around.

Abby turned and smiled, "Tim!"

Anthony looked over and waved one of his arms, "Daddy!"

Tim went over to his son and his head, "Nice hat, Anthony."

"Papa gave it to me!" Anthony exclaimed as he shared a Nutterbutter with his father.

Tim took a bite, "We found a laptop at Tutor's home. I have it downstairs, a lot was encrypted. I have a program working on it…"

"Work on it. The killer might be named on it…all we know is Tutor was talking to someone." Gibbs informed him.

"His house was a mess. It looked like he was attacked there…nothing was missing from what me and Tony saw." Tim said as he picked up Anthony, "I'll go work on the computer."

* * *

><p>Downstairs Tony was leaning back in his chair, twirling a pen in his hand, "We have no evidence of Tutor speaking to anyone else…"<p>

Ziva was at her computer typing, "Obviously he was a very private man."

"You said that his girlfriend told you he was emailing someone?" Tony asked; staring at her from across the room.

"Yes. It was all too secretive and she had no clue what it was about." Ziva said as she stopped typing and sighed, "How are we stuck on a case? Normally, we have someone in interrogation. Interrogating them."

"Once McGee gets those emails readable we'll have someone to interrogate." Tony said as he leaned forward dropping his pen on his desk.

"Why do you call him that?" She asked.

"Call who, what?" Tony raised an eyebrow, confused at her question.

"Calling him, McGee." She said placing her hand under her chin.

"We agreed that in the work place we shall call each other by our agent names. I used to call him McGee all time…might as well keep doing it. Plus that means I am able to use McNames." Tony explained as he opened his own email, "At home…I say McGee also. It's just imprinted in my mind, I suppose."

Ziva grinned. Tim returned to his desk, setting Anthony down, "Anthony you should take a nap…you've been up all day."

Anthony nodded, he was a bit tired. He bundled up his blankie, sat it on the floor and laid down using it as a pillow. Tim sat at the laptop and started working on it.

Tony and Ziva were sent off to speak with any family that was in town. They came up with nothing. Tim still struggled with the laptop getting no where.

It was getting around dinner time when Gibbs returned to his desk, "Guys, go home."

Tim looked up from the laptop, "But boss…we still haven't found the killer."

Gibbs glanced at Anthony who was on the floor between his fathers' desks playing with Legos, "Junior needs to eat and sleep."

Tony glanced at his son and smiled a bit, "True."

"I am close to finding it out, though." Tim said as he stood up from his desk, making his way to Gibbs', "Just a few more minutes?" Though he wasn't even halfway there to revealing the emails.

Tony watched as Anthony dropped his Legos and sat at Tim's desk. He started pressing buttons on the laptop. Tony got up and rushed over, "Anthony, don't to-"

Everyone looked as Tony's eyes widened, "Um…Anthony here just got the emails to open."

Tim rushed over to see that his son did, indeed get them open and readable, "Tim pressed a few buttons and got the email up on the monitor. He searched the IP address and found the owner of the computer, "Officer Masters. Part of Tutor's division…seems they had some gambling issues."

"Tony, Ziva go pick Masters up." Gibbs said as he walked over to Tim's desk, he rubbed Anthony's head, "Good job, kiddo."

* * *

><p>With Masters now behind bars for murdering Tutor. The day was over. Tony drove Tim and Anthony home so they could get cleaned up. Tony went out to get some take out for them all. He stopped by Gibbs' house on the way home. He let himself inside and figured his boss was down in the basement.<p>

He went down the stairs to see Gibbs working on a wooden train. He went and stood on the opposite side from Gibbs, "Nice train, boss."

Gibbs looked up at him, "Why aren't you home with your family?"

"I wanted to thank you." Tony said softly, "For allowing Anthony to stay for the day."

"Good thing we did. The kid found out who was the killer." Gibbs said as he went back to painting the train.

"He'll be a great NCIS agent himself when he's older." Tony said as he leaned against the table.

"You and Tim are great fathers." Gibbs said as he looked back up at him, seeing Tony a bit confused, "Isn't that why you are here? To reassure yourself that you're a good father?"

Tony grinned, knowing it was true. He was always wondering how people saw him and Tim as parents. Worried that they might assume that two men couldn't be good enough fathers. He knew if Gibbs thought they were good enough, they were great.

He sighed, "You can read me like a book, boss."

Gibbs sat down on his stool, "Your son is very well behaved, and smart."

"I think it helps when he has a great grandfather." Tony said eying his boss carefully, "And no I am not talking about my own father or even Tim's. Talking about the one grandfather that actually cares…"

Gibbs stared at him, "Is that why you're here? To complain about your father?"

"No." Tony sighed again, "I am here to say thank you. For looking out for Anthony, Tim and me."

Gibbs smiled as he wiped his hands on a towel, "This train is for his birthday."

Tony looked at it and smiled, "It's nice. He'll love it."

Gibbs stood up from the stool, "You better head home, Tony."

Tony pushed off the table, "You're right. They are waiting for me to bring home dinner."

Gibbs watched Tony go up the stairs, "Tony."

Tony stopped and looked down at him. Gibbs grinned, "Next time, give me a heads up."

Tony smiled, "Of course, boss. Goodnight." He left the house and got into his car. He started it up and made his way home to his family, smiling the whole way.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the comments! I hope you enjoyed it. I might write more based off of the idea of Tony and Tim having Anthony. And how it all came to be and so on. So look out for those in the future! -<strong>Rhith<strong>  
><em>


End file.
